


What are you waiting for?

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure Time AU, F/F, Princess - Freeform, Yoodong - Freeform, bubblegum princess yoohyeon, highly inspired by adventure time, inspired by bubbline, vampire, vampire handong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: The princess of the Candy Kingdom has been attacked by a vampire, even though both kingdoms were at peace before and had never interacted with each other for centuries. Who was this vampire and why did she attack her?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 22





	What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was highly inspired by Adventure Time's Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's relationship, so if you don't know anything about them I highly recommend you to watch the show or their newest special episode called Obsidian!

The darkness of her surroundings calmed her down, it was something she was used to and whenever she got bored she would light a candle or two and explore the cave she lived in. It had been a short while since she got there so she still had a lot of places to discover. 

On one of those days where she would go around and look for new things or places, she found an exit she had never seen before. It was a bit narrow but she could perfectly get through it. On the other side, besides the bright sun that was currently hurting her skin enough for her to cover herself with her jacket, she could see some walls to what looked like a small kingdom. 

How long had it been since she caught some food? She couldn't remember it, and she was getting weaker as the days went by. Maybe she could sneak through the walls at night and get something she could feed from. What was the point of living in a dark, dull and grey cave when you didn't have anything to eat? Everything outside was either green or yellow, nothing she could feed from.

She went back already thinking about a plan, the place looked colorful, it would make sense if they had red things laying around. Handong was happy about the fact that she didn't really need to feed off someone, unlike other vampires, she could feed from the color red and that had always been the most special thing about her, probably the only special thing about her. 

Luckily for her it didn't take too long for nightfall to come, and she was soon at the exit she had found earlier with her backpack, where she kept her very few belongings and an emergency red item. She was able to easily sneak in, there was no one at the gates, it was weird. The blue haired girl quickly realized where she was, it was the Candy Kingdom she had heard about when she was back at home. 

It was hard for her to stay focused on her mission when she was so intrigued by the place, asking herself many questions about the people who lived there and if she could maybe feed off one of them one day just to try out how they tasted, surely there had to be someone red around there. 

Guards passed by, she almost got caught, but that made her take a turn that took her next to the castle, where she saw a bright red curtain on an open window. She could easily get up there but she had to make sure first that no one was near, she didn't want to be imprisoned, what could candy people do to a vampire? It was a mystery she didn't know if she really wanted to have clarified. 

She started climbing up, not really being able to use her hovering powers since she was feeling weak and she wanted to save those just in case she had to run away from the place. As soon as she got there, she didn't take a second to grab the curtains, hug them and then proceed to drink the color out of them. What the blue haired girl didn't realize was that in the bedroom she was currently at, someone was pointing at her with a gun. 

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!? What are you doing to my curtains!?" The unknowing woman shot a bubblegum bullet next to her, making her jump in shock in the process. She tightened the grip of the straps of her backpack, nothing could ever happen to it, nor the thing that was inside. 

No response came from her, her reflexes made her jump to the other side of the room when a second shot tried to get her this time. What she didn't expect was for the woman to shoot again, with more precision. It got to her backpack and she didn't care about anything else at that moment, she only cared about what was inside. She took it out, sighed when she saw it was clean but then, another shot, directly aimed at the book she was just holding, covered it with a sticky and pink substance that couldn't come off. She was having a panic attack, her eyes glowed bright red and a series of marks that looked like tears appeared on her face, her expression filled with rage. 

"YOU destroyed the most precious thing I had, the only thing I had… I will come back and kill you, mark my words."

Handong's face was filled with tears, red ones, and so she left flying through the window, holding tight the now destroyed red book she had with her. She was going to come back, she wasn't going to let a pink woman leave unpunished after destroying her book. She had tried everything when she got back to her cave, from trying to slowly rip off the bubblegum to letting it dry and pray for it to be easy to take off later, but it all came to a point where she would rip a tiny piece of paper just by looking at it. 

She gave up, there was no way she could get that off, she wasn't going to be able to read it again. Anger was what she felt the most after leaving sadness away. Feeling sad wasn't going to help her but the rage within her was thirsty for vengeance, and she would get it. 

"Pink princess, you and your people are going down, I don't care how many years it takes me to do so, you are going to pay."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong  
> I hope you liked the very first chapter! This is more of an introduction to what's going to happen next, I'll try to write more for the next chapters but I can't promise anything :)


End file.
